Dillema
by PixyGirl
Summary: Ron and kim are dating but what happen's when Shigo arrives.chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Dilemma

Nothing belongs to me only the story line.

**Ron Stoppable is in love but what about Kim.**

Ron Stoppable walked up the long road to meet his best friend and girlfriend Kim possible they had been going out for nearly a year now and where very happy together, they had both changed a lot that summer Ron was now very tall and had a tanned firm body with soft muscled arms and his hair had grown and was now in a short blond pony tale and everyone seemed to be interested in him but no he was with Kim the most beautiful girl in Collage Kim's hair was now extremely long and straight and honey brown which match her eyes perfectly her body was now more curved and filled out in all the right places she was perfect, Ron walked up to Kim's house and rang the bell and soon enough the door opened but it didn't reveal Kim it revealed an extremely beautiful girl with long wavy black hair and large green eyes it was shego.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2Strange Feelings

Ron looked at Shigo and felt his heart thump hard against his chest, Ron smiled weakly at Shigo but he couldn't believe how beautiful she was, Shigo smiled back and her eyes seemed to make her whole body glow, she was wearing a white bikini top covered with a black netted shawl and tight black trousers that said designer all over them, but before Ron could actually speak Kim came down her hair fell into honey brown ringlet's and bounced on her shoulders delicately, she was wearing a long purple top and a short pink skirt, she looked amazing but still he couldn't keep his mind of Shigo, Kim grinned at Ron and said" Hey Ron I see that you and Shigo have already met, we are going to a rock concert do you want to come?", she said taking her bag a black coat, Ron looked at Kim feeling slightly guilty but it was an opportunity too get to talk to Shigo, so he nodded and the three of them left towards Kim's blue Ford.

The journey too the concert was uncomfortable for Ron he couldn't keep his eyes off Shigo who was talking happily to Kim, by the time they arrived at the concert most of the good parking spaces where taken so a mile back they managed to get a space, Ron got out of the car and saw a tall blond girl run towards them smiling at shigo, she was wearing a see through white top and you could see the sparkling bra she had on, she had also a small white mini skirt and white knee high boot's to match, she ran up too shigo and kissed her on the lips and smiled at them all, Shigo smile and said " This is my girlfriend Dreama Grace", She said grinning at her girlfriend Ron struggled a smile while Kim went over and said " Hi I'm Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable", she said shaking Drama's hand who smiled at Ron, once they finished chatting we all went up to the field where their was a massive stage with crowds of people standing in the field, they all run through the crowd to the front of the stage and the fist band was Tenacious D and the song was called Tribute, the two man started singing;

This is the greatest and best song in the world... Tribute.

Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here,  
we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.  
All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road.  
And he said:

"Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul." (soul)

Well me and Kyle, we looked at each other,  
and we each said... "Okay." 

And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World.

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see   
One and one make two, two and one make three,  
It was destiny.   
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,  
When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
And the grass doth grow... 

Needless to say, the beast was stunned.  
Whip-crack went his whipped tail,  
And the beast was done.  
He asked us: "(snort) BE you angels?"  
And we said, "Nay. We are but men."  
Rock!  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,  
Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!  
This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no.  
This is just a tribute.  
Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, yea, no.  
This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world.

Hohhohahhahh  
Fli Tugigugigup Gi Fligufligugigup Uh Fligugigup Uh Di Oh Gugugup Gi Fligufligugigugi Fligugipgup Ah Fliguwamanama Lucifer

And the peculiar thing is this my friends:  
the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound  
anything like this song.

This is just a tribute! You gotta believe me!  
And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.

The man stopped singing and the crowed roared their approval and the two men left the stage and on came another one but Ron was already feeling tird but before he could tell Kim he was going a group of guys women came towards them, the woman in the middle who had short black hair and brown eyes smiled at them and said" Hey I'm Karla me and my friends where wondering if you would like to come to a with us it's all free so how about it?", she said looking at Kim, we all nodded and went with the group of people.

We soon arrived at a huge house Ron got out the car and herd load rock music coming from the house, so going inside the house we found maybe hundreds of people in each of the many rooms dancing and drinking, Kim, Shigo and Dreama instantly went through the huge crowd in the hall and started dancing but Ron sat on a nearby chair and drunk bear and spirit's, at about eleven at night Ron went to look for Kim but when he found her she was not alone she was making out with a tall blacked haired man, Ron left the room and saw Dreama she smiled at him and grabbed his hand and took him into a nearby room and stripped him naked and started sucking his manhood after that was all a blur.

**That's all for now please read and review thank you.**


End file.
